


Agnes Rofa

by kitty_pryde_bi_pride



Series: Umbrella Academy Vignettes [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_pryde_bi_pride/pseuds/kitty_pryde_bi_pride
Summary: Agnes was a simple lady with a simple life and simple dreams, and she didn’t think she was destined for anything greater: this was okay.
Series: Umbrella Academy Vignettes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876861
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Agnes Rofa

Agnes was a simple lady with a simple life and simple dreams, and she didn’t think she was destined for anything greater: this was okay.

It would’ve been easy for her to grow restless with her circumstances – owning the same donut shop for decades could be draining in its monotony – but she keeps showing up regardless.

She’s spent years watching patrons go through her shop, most leaving without a second glance and never returning, but there were always a few who would come in, ask how she was doing, and thank her for the donuts. Seeing those people smile – knowing she had given someone something that could make their day just a little brighter – meant the world. It gave her a reason to not give up on her dream, far away as it may seem.

And she knew that even her greatest wish, improbable and indulgent as anything she’d read in a book with a still youthful woman waxing poetic about setting out into the world, was closer than most realized.

If watching people come in and out of her store has taught her anything, it’s that most have forgotten how to slow down, to appreciate the little things. She takes her breaks right outside the store, eating a sandwich and coffee she made herself, and drops bread for her birds.

She’s spent so much time just observing the world around her and she finds herself unbelievably lucky to have given a piece of herself – her time, her youth, her love – to it.

One of her friends – they’re all gone, these days, dead or moved on past this small town – had once asked her if she was truly content with her life. Agnes remembers she laughed, took her friend to see her birds, and asked how could she be anything else? Total happiness and constant joy seemed a little exhausting, if she was being honest- how could she remember to appreciate her birds if she spent every moment with them?

The best things in life could be made all the better simply through the anticipation of waiting to experience them.

It didn’t quite seem to matter if she wasn’t free, at least not yet, because her birds were free, and her patrons cared about her and she didn’t need some big accomplishment to find happiness.

She felt like it was a bit voyeuristic of her, at times, listening to people’s stories about their days and their lives, watching her birds fly freer than she thinks she’s ever been, seeing the people around her grow up while she remains stuck in this town- it’s all too true that she gets tired, some days. 

But it’s also true that some of the most amazing things in life were simple, just like her: she could find joy in watching the world around her grow up and move on to better things, dedicating thankless hours to new recipes for the store that might make just one person smile, feeding the growing collection of birds some of the store’s throw-away food at the end of the day.

She had her shop for now and she had her dream for then and it was pointless to push herself further than the things that made her content.

It was easier for an outsider to look at her and call her stagnant, but they couldn’t understand that, though she had waited decades for some far-off dream, she couldn’t imagine her happier doing anything else.

Yes, Agnes Rofa was simple and stable in a world that was anything but, and the world was all the better for it.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! I've got about ten of these planned out for different women in the show that I'm going to be posting over the next few weeks
> 
> please go ahead and leave kudos/comments below- it means the world and i really appreciate seeing what people think!
> 
> have a lovely day :)


End file.
